


Painful Fluff

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru can't get out to see the clouds, so Naruto brings them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: FairyNiamh

One brown eye opened, then the other. When he recognized the ugly white tile ceiling, he groaned. Nothing hurt at least, but that was probably linked to the numbness he felt from the neck down.  
  
Tsunade was always telling him that if his body was too damaged, she’d find a way to revive his head and keep it alive with a chakra web. ‘Maybe she’s actually done it this time.’  
He knew his injuries were bad. He hadn’t actually expected the second team to reach him in time to save him. ‘Damn, I’m really gonna miss sex.’  
  
As if conjured by the thought, a tear streaked face appeared above him, blocking out that awful ceiling. Droplets struck his face, pouring from big blue eyes.  
  
“Is he really gonna be okay?” Naruto sobbed.  
  
“Right here, getting dribbled on…” His voice croaked from lack of use.  
  
Naruto moved to pounce on him. “Shika!”  
  
If he could have dodged he would have, but he couldn’t move. Shikamaru cringed and mentally  
braced himself for impact and the pain that would follow.  
  
Kakashi and Iruka had his upper body while Genma and Raidou held the dumbfounded blond’s legs. “Calm down Naruto or you’ll hurt him,” Iruka ground out.  
  
“Oh Kami! I’m sorry!” The shaggy blond head drooped. “I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“It’s okay Baka, we understand.” Kakashi patted his hair.  
  
“And we knew you’d do something stupid, like this.” Genma didn’t exactly whisper. The other three men rounded on him. “What?”  
  
Raidou pulled a chair up to the bedside. “Why don’t you sit here kid?” He turned, hooked Genma’s arm with his just as Kakashi caught the other and the snide little shit was pulled from the room just in time to save him from one of Iruka’s famous thrashings.  
  
“Okay Naruto. I’m going to come back to get you when visiting hours are over and don’t think you can sneak back in. Nara-kun needs his rest and so do you. You’ll be staying with me until he’s out of the hospital. “Get better soon Shikamaru.”  
  
Iruka left them alone and all Shika could do was stare at the mottled cruddy ceiling. “Naruto?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Come lay on the bed with me.”  
  
“You sure it’s okay?”  
  
“Do I always have to repeat myself?”  
  
“Not in bed.” The blond quipped, feeling a little better as he carefully climbed up beside his injured partner. “You scared me.”  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“I know, it’s the job.”  
  
‘I wish I could hold him.’  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Naruto raised up, then leaned over him, so that they were nose to nose. Shikamaru smiled. ‘Definitely a better view.’  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I. Love. You. Baka.”  
  
Those blue eyes went round then sparkled bright enough to outshine the sun. “You’ve never told me that before.”  
  
“And what are you supposed to say in return??”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned. “I love you too lazy ass.”  
  
They cuddled until Iruka came to drag Naruto out and Tsunade came to knock Shika out, luckily she used drugs rather than her fists.  
  
The next morning Shikamaru woke up to an odd sight. The ceiling was a pretty shade of blue. Hanging from string were cut outs of pretty white fluffy clouds cut from paper. The strategist smiled. His lover may be unconventional, but damned if he wasn’t all heart.  
  
He sighed with tears in his eyes. “I love you too.”  
  
~fin~


End file.
